


Barbara’s Boys

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Batboys, Batfamily, Batman - Freeform, Gen, Nightwing - Freeform, Oracle - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin, Robin - Freeform, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Wayne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: This was a request from my tumblr page, for Babs perspective on her relashionship with each of the “Robins”. Not a long one shot Fic. But just a little insight on Barbs relationship with each of Bruce Wayne’s sons





	Barbara’s Boys

When you're friends with 4 nice looking brothers who are known as the ”Batboys” in the hero world and ”The Wayne boys” by the civilian world people often have a mixture of feelings and assumptions. 

Some assume that the guys ”go easy on you” others think ”you must have a lot of patience to deal with all those Bats”  
Then there were the jealous women the ones who would say things like ”What do they see in her?” or the ones who had weird perverted minds and thought she had ’a thing’ for all of them.

Truth of the matter was she felt for each one of them differently because they were 4 completely different guys. 

Dick: He was the first one she ever met, he would always hold a special place in her heart. He was her best friend. Kind, Sweet, Loving, witty.  
But he could also be short tempered and jealous. She remembered when she got her first boyfriend in college. It was as if he never realized she would ever date anyone ever. He was so jealous, he never admitted it though. Not even to this day. They're relationship had been rocky, with built up sexual tension that had been building since they were teenagers running across rooftops as Batgirl and Robin.  
Only for it to burst when they were 20. That first time was movie like. Since then they’re friendship had gone all over the place from friends with benefits to dating, to ex’s to friends again then back to friends with benefits again—wait are we dating or not? And now they were back to just friends again...at least that’s where she thought they were.  
It was always complicated. But she loved him no matter what. Something most people didn’t know was he loved to cuddle once he started there was no ending it. He had his dark moments but he definitely was the ”sunshine” of the Batfamily

Jason: When Bruce first replaced Dick with Jason after Dick left to form the Titans she was very stand off-ish of him. She didn’t want to get close to another Robin again only for him to break her when he left. She was also a little aggravated with Bruce for giving him the mantel of Robin. Robin was Dick’s thing. He should’ve been able to choose who took on the role.  
Eventually though, with time doing the healing she accepted Jason and soon formed a bond with him. He became a good friend, she knew he had a crush on her, although she didn't feel for him as more than a brother of sorts she did get a sick thrill out of teasing him. Not in a weird way, just walking by so he could get a scent of her perfume or throwing in a cute compliment like telling him ”He looked handsome in his shirt” he’d start blushing then he’d try to hide the blush. It was adorable really.  
Then they lost him. She felt like she could have done something, maybe if she insisted of going with him, anything. But no, he was gone now and she found herself once again broken.  
She didn't regret allowing herself to get close to Jason, she was happy she did but it didn't make the pain of loosing him any better. But this was the hero community where nothing really went normal, and a few years later Jason returned. He was different, not as happy and with no light. He wasn't like Bruce though, Jason had become more angry and emotionless. But every now and again little sparks of the old Jason would come shining through and Barbara would smile, he still gave the absolute best hugs. Her and Jason still managed to keep their Brother Sister relationship which she was greafufull for.

Tim: She didn’t put off coming close to Tim. He came during a brighter time in her life. Dick had just returned from the Titans. He was a new hero-Nightwing, they were dating for the first time. Jason has returned from the dead, things for once seemed to be brighter. Tim had this connection with her.  
They were both tech savvy which was something that they both connected over. Tim saw her as a big sister, she loved him like a little brother. She remembered one day after patrol she could tell something had been on his mind.  
He confided to her about how he felt torn, he was dating Cassie at the time but was starting to have strong feelings for Stephanie. He asked her for his advice, she felt honored that he thought so highly that he wanted her to tell him what to do.  
He was sweet, shy a quick thinker and just wanted to get along with everyone.  
She knew the fact that both Damian and Jason didn’t think very much of him probably bothered him. He was probably the most gentle of the boys 

Damian: Oh Damian, what was there to say about Damian. He was a firecracker. She liked to compare him to a chihuahua, a lot of anger packed in a tiny body. He thought he was bigger and tougher than he actually was.  
He was an amazing hand to hand combat fighter though, she would never deny that. Because of his early upbrining with very little ”emotional” care causing him to be off putting and cold. Except toward Dick. When Bruce disappeared and Dick stepped into the Batman role, he and Dick bonded. Dick always did have a soft spot for kids and Damian was no exception.  
It was weird though, of course Dick,Jason and Tim were Bruce’s sons both before and after Damian. But with Damian, there was that blood shared and sometimes when Bruce came out in him it could be both entertaining and scary. Entertaining was the times where he’d get mad because he wasn’t included in a conversation and start brooding. Scary when he got mad and started yelling he’d sound like a mini version of Bruce.  
But she loved him like everyone else did, just like a baby brother and wanted only what was best for him. She hoped to see him grow out of his cold bitterness and to one day become a strong, independent and open young man.

Yes being friends with all the Wayne Boys/Batboys was rocky and frustrating and sometimes downright stressful. But these 4 boys were Exhilarating ,Fun and Amazing. She wouldn’t trade her unique connections with each of them for the world. Because each was different it brought something different in her life. 

Dick taught her Love  
Jason taught her Acceptance  
Tim taught her Peace  
Damian taught her Patience  
And together all of them taught her happiness


End file.
